Mars on fire
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: LEMON Rei descubre que tiene un fetiche con Nicholas que le hará desatar el fuego en su interior. ¿Podrán las Sailor Scouts parar el incendio sin develar el lado oscuro de la luna?
1. Burning

**Happy b-day Hino Rei!**

**AS**

* * *

**Mars on fire**

**1**

**Burning**

Nicholas era un tonto bueno para nada la mayor parte del tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Rei hasta que algo se descomponía y había que recurrir a él para repararlo, era entonces cuando Nicholas adquiría un nuevo brío que para Rei resultó excitante, le complacía mirarlo trabajar con su cabello alborotado, las manos enguantadas, los jeans ajustados, esas entalladas camisetas sin mangas y los zapatos de trabajo, era deliciosamente masculino, sólo mirarlo le provocaba un sonrojo. En los últimos días nada se había dañado y Rei estaba cansada de verlo barrer el templo en su vestidura sacerdotal, y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, o en la excusa que diría, buscó un mazo, tomó el más grande que encontró y azotó la mesa de la cocina hasta partirla en dos, fue más sencillo de lo que pensó, de haberse propuesto un corte limpio no lo habría conseguido, pero ahí estaba, más perfecto no podía ser, incluso estuvo orgullosa de su hazaña.

—¡Rei! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? —Preguntó Nicholas que acudió deprisa, el estruendo del golpe lo había puesto en alerta, respiraba agitado y de su sien corrieron un par de gotas de sudor, temió que hubiera pasado lo peor.

Rei ocultó el mazo tras de sí, las amplias ropas de sacerdotisa le ayudaron a esconderlo.

—Nada, tranquilo, es sólo que, la mesa tuvo un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? Las mesas no tienen accidentes.

—Un accidente con el ablandador de carne, ¿está bien?

Nicholas calló y buscó alrededor, no había carne y el ablandador que usaban era un polvo sazonador.

—Ah… será mejor que vaya por la herramienta para arreglarlo antes que tu abuelo lo vea.

—Sí, seguro —dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.

Al poco rato Nicholas estaba tendido bajo la mesa reforzando la madera que colocó de soporte. De pie junto al agredido mueble, Rei lo miró trabajar, la camiseta blanca se pegaba a su toso resaltando los pectorales, dibujando la línea del esternón y delineando el abdomen tonificado. Las mangas cortas se ciñeron a sus anchos bíceps al girar el destornillador. Rei se mordió el labio. Lo admitió, tenía un fetiche con un trabajador, sólo le faltaba el casco amarillo para completar el atuendo. Nicholas flexionó las piernas, el cinturón portaherramientas se abultó en su entrepierna, lo único que Rei deseó fue sentarse en su cadera y frotarse en él. El largo mango del martillo resbaló entre sus muslos; Rei gimió cubriendo sus labios, la sugerente imagen en su cabeza llenó su cara de carmín, avergonzada desvió la mirada y se llevó una mano a la nuca, estaba ardiendo, su corazón palpitó tan fuerte en su pecho como entre sus piernas.

—Hmm… creo que ya está, ni siquiera lo notará —dijo Nicholas saliendo de debajo—. Sí que tuve suerte de que no se estropeara o me culparía por esto.

—Ah… sí… —dijo Rei con el puño sobre los labios sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Rei? ¿Estás bien? Estás roja hasta las orejas.

—Eh… sí, descuida, gracias por…

Nicholas se incorporó y cansado se estiró alzando los brazos, su camiseta se elevó al tiempo que el peso de la herramienta en su cintura deslizó sus pantalones dejando ver más que la "V" abdominal. La trigueña línea de vello descendía hasta perderse bajo la hebilla del cinturón. Sin aliento, Rei sintió las piernas flaquear.

—¿Rei? —Dijo él acercándose preocupado.

Rei presionó sus fosas nasales.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo apresurada, sentía que algo se le venía en la nariz—, estoy bien, debe ser el calor, ¡la presión! La presión y el calor, sí, eso debe ser. Tranquilo, voy a estar bien. ¡Y que quede todo limpio! —Fingió enfadarse —. Estoy más que bien.

Tambaleándose salió de la cocina a su habitación donde se recostó a descansar.

—Limpio, limpio… que quede todo limpio… —dijo medio dormida girándose en el futón, los cordones del par de tampones en su nariz se agitaron con su respiración—, estoy bien…

_En el salón del fuego sagrado algo más candente ardía además de la flama. Frente al fogón la luz de la hoguera hacía brillar el par de sudorosos y febriles cuerpos que se entregaban. La desnuda sacerdotisa de pelo negro montaba al enérgico macho trigueño que como un toro la embestía alzando la cadera mientras ella se aferraba a su camiseta dejando las marcas de sus uñas en su abdomen y en su pecho. Las herramientas del cinturón a mitad de los muslos del hombre chocaban contra la duela confundiéndose con el sonido de la humedad y el sexo llenando el vacío. Las toscas y enguantadas manos rodearon la cintura de la sacerdotisa y la presionaron contra la "V" en su cadera, su espalda se curveó tensa y con un grito liberó el éxtasis entre sus piernas. Temblando, la sacerdotisa acarició el vientre del hombre enredando los dedos en su vello. _

Rei despertó y se sentó agitada, se le dificultó respirar, tiró de los rollos de algodón en su nariz y aspiró profundo, el sólo roce de la tela sobre sus pezones le provocó un respingo.

. . .

—Tengo un fetiche —dijo Rei azotando la mesa.

Ese día había citado a todas sus amigas en el templo argumentando tener asuntos importantes por discutir.

—Cuidado Rei, vas a romper la mesa —dijo Lita cuando las tazas de té vibraron con el golpe.

—¿Qué si la voy a romper? ¡Pero si ya lo he hecho!

—¿Cómo es eso de que tienes un fetiche? —Preguntó Setsuna.

—Tengo un fetiche con un trabajador.

—Rei que pilluela —dijo Mina codeándola—, no te conocía así.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la mesa con eso? —Inquirió Haruka.

—Que el otro día rompí la mesa para poder ver a Nicholas repararla.

—Ah ya veo… —dijo Michiru tocándose la mejilla con el dedo—, por eso es que está reparando la puerta de tu habitación.

—Sí… —dijo Rei cubriendo sus ojos—, lo hice para que pudieran ver a lo que me refiero.

Todas miraron afuera, Nicholas cargaba la puerta corrediza a través del patio para instalarla en la habitación al otro lado, lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar la conversación.

Los bíceps de Nicholas destacaban en las aprisionadas mangas, la fuerza ejercida para levantar la puerta estrechaba su cintura y ampliaba su torso, al girarse la espalda ancha y fornida culminaba en unos redondos y trabajados glúteos obtenidos de barrer día tras día las interminables escaleras.

—Vaya… —dijo Mina arrastrando la primera vocal—, entiendo a lo que te refieres…

—¿Verdad que sí?

Rei que evitó mirar levantó los ojos, casi todas estaban ruborizadas, incluso Ami y Setsuna que disimuló rascándose la mejilla y alzó la mirada. Ami con los anteojos empañados se ocultó tras un libro de sexualidad que leía al revés y que cerró de golpe cuando por fin pudo enfocar, el resto aún continuó mirándolo.

—Veo que lo entendieron —dijo Rei.

Michiru, la única no interesada observó a la rubia a su lado.

—A Haruka le gustó.

—¡No es cierto! —Contestó de inmediato dando un brinco, bajó la mirada pero su rostro aún estaba coloreado.

—No, tienes razón… no le gustó —dijo Michiru examinando su rostro con más detalle—. Le encantó —sonrió a las demás.

—¡Que no es cierto, te digo!

Michiru rió traviesa.

—Ehmm… chicas… —dijo Serena. Todas la miraron—. ¿Qué es un fetiche?

Todas se fueron de bruces.

—Ay Serena… —dijo Rei molesta de la ingenuidad de la que pronto sería la reina y madre antes que todas.

—Un fetiche es una parafilia —explicó Ami—, consiste en la excitación erótica por medio de un objeto que pueden ser prendas de vestir o una parte del cuerpo. En el caso de Rei, le gusta que Nicholas se vista como un trabajador de la construcción.

—Ah… a mí me gusta que mi Darien se vista de Tuxedo Mask y que luego me lleve a bailar y que…

—¿Nos invitaste para decirnos que tienes un fetiche? —Preguntó Mina ignorando a Serena que siguió hablando sola.

—Bueno, para ella parece importante —dijo Setsuna.

—¿Qué no lo odiabas? —Preguntó Haruka.

—Sí, no, bueno, a veces, es… ocasional.

—Sí, hasta que se pone esos jeans ajustados —dijo Lita.

—¿Y quién podría odiarlo? —Dijo Mina volviendo los ojos a él— Mírenlo, ¿quién diría que sería tan sexy? Seguro se puso así con lo demandante que es Rei.

—… y entonces Darien me enseñó su bastón, es muuuy largo… —Serena rió estrepitosamente.

Todas la miraron un segundo, una gota les pendió de la cabeza, luego continuaron con su charla.

—Y entonces lo que quieres es… —dijo Haruka.

—Un consejo —terminó Michiru—, apuesto a que no sabes qué hacer.

—Quería saber su opinión, Haruka y Michiru son pareja, Ami es muy inteligente, Setsuna es muy madura, Mina es la diosa del amor y Lita… bueno, Lita tuvo un gran amor.

—_"Senpai"_… —dijo ella con la mirada enamorada, perdida en un _flashback_.

—Díganme, ¿qué harían ustedes en mi caso?

—¿Seguir rompiendo cosas? —Dijo Mina.

La expresión en todas rechazó la idea.

—¿Qué? No mientan, ustedes también lo querrían seguir viendo, ¿o no?, ¿no?

—No podemos decirte qué hacer —dijo Setsuna.

—Setsuna tiene razón —acordó Haruka—. No podemos.

—¿Chicas? Hello, _yoohoo_… —Dijo Mina que también fue ignorada.

—Lo mejor es que decidas si quieres estar con él o no —dijo Ami—, no puedes seguir fluctuando.

—Pero es que sólo me gusta cuando se pone eso, es tan… varonil, y se ve que sabe lo que hace, el resto del tiempo sólo es un idiota.

Haruka, Ami, Michiru y Setsuna se miraron entre sí y en silencio concordaron.

—Bueno pues —dijo Haruka—, yo creo que es bastante obvio.

—Él no te gusta, sólo te atrae —aclaró Michiru.

—Entonces eso significa que… —dijo Lita.

—Debes acostarte con él.

Todas se volvieron hacia la que habló.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Serena—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, no, no —negaron todas.

—Es que… —dijo Haruka.

—No lo esperábamos de ti —completó Michiru.

—¿Por qué? De todas ustedes yo soy la única que ha estado con un hombre.

Todas quedaron en estado de shock, a Haruka incluso le tembló un ojo. Sin saber que decirle miraron a otro lado y empezaron a hablar para sí mismas.

—Demasiada información —dijo Ami bajando la vista hacia otro libro.

—Es lo que menos quería escuchar —dijo Haruka.

—Todavía me cuesta creerlo —dijo Rei.

—Ahora no sé cómo podré mirar a Darien a la cara —dijo Mina.

—Ya sé que así es como vendrá la pequeña Dama pero —dijo Setsuna sonrojada con ambas manos sobre las mejillas—, es tan pronto, son tan jóvenes.

—Lo que sería si no me hubiera negado a mi _"Senpai"_… —dijo Lita.

Entonces miraron a la única que calló: Michiru.

—¿Qué? Yo lo sabía, se le nota en las caderas.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Haruka.

—Sus caderas son más anchas que antes.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Serena—. ¿Tengo las caderas gordas? No… ¡no! —Comenzó a lloriquear.

Michiru rió al ver sus caras.

—No es cierto.

—Como que estás muy simpática hoy, ¿no Michiru? —Dijo Haruka y la aguamarina siguió riendo.

—Michiru, que mala… —Dijo Serena entre sollozos.

—¡Oigan, oigan! —Rei golpeó la mesa reclamando atención—. Yo soy la que tiene un problema aquí, no la tonta promiscua.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy una promiscua! Sólo me he acostado con uno, ¡o dos a lo mucho!

—Bombón, por favor… —dijo Haruka incómoda.

—Oigan —dijo Mina—, ¿y si Rini no es hija de Darien?

—¡Oh Dios! —Exclamó Setsuna.

—Ay, no es cierto… —siguió Lita con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

—Es posible si ha estado con más de uno —dijo Ami.

Michiru sólo siguió riendo mirándolas sacar sus propias deducciones.

—¡Oigan! ¡Claro que Rini es hija de mi Darien! No puedo creer que digan eso, ¡que siquiera lo piensen!

—¿Hotaru?

—¿Sí Rini?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tiene que pasar para que recuerden que seguimos aquí?

Ambas menores seguían sentadas en una esquina con una humeante taza de té en las manos. Hotaru bebió de la suya.

—Mira el lado positivo —dijo Hotaru—. Si no es tu padre, tal vez puedas quitárselo a tu madre.

—¡Oye!

Hotaru rió.

—¡Estoy bromeando!

Por un rato siguieron escuchando la discusión en silencio.

—O tal vez no —dijo Hotaru con seriedad.

—¡Oye! ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creer que digas eso!

Hotaru volvió a reír.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Sí es broma! ¡Es broma!

—No juegues conmigo.

—Rini, ¿tú crees que Setsuna no lo sabría?

Rini sonrió reanimada.

—Cierto.

Hotaru miró a la Sailor del Tiempo pero su cara no pareció convincente así que disimuló una sonrisa.

A la noche luego de una tarde llena de discusiones sin sentido que no condujeron a nada, Rei intentó meditar en su habitación, temía acercarse al fuego sagrado después de tan vívido sueño. Rei cerró los ojos. _Las gotas de sudor corrían por los firmes abdominales que brillaban a la luz de las flamas._ Sacudió la cabeza y los abrió otra vez, no sabía si dormir le traería algo de paz o muchas más perversiones, así que se levantó y salió a caminar, afuera una serie de golpes secos la llevaron detrás del salón del fuego, Nicholas cortaba leña con un hacha, la camiseta sin mangas mostraba sus nervudos brazos. Rei se estremeció. Nicholas clavó el hacha en el tocón y con el antebrazo se secó la frente, luego se despojó de la húmeda camiseta secando su torso. El corazón de Rei dio un vuelco y regresó unos pasos recargándose a un costado del salón e intentó calmarse, respiró profundo y apretó su blusa, las imágenes seguían apareciendo, el sudor, las grandes llamas, los bíceps de Nicholas, el calor del fuego, sus manos en su cintura, el sonido de las herramientas, la firmeza de su pecho, los dedos en su vello y por supuesto, el largo miembro desgarrando su piel. Rei respiró agitada, su corazón latió enardecido. Sin fuerzas en las piernas, cayó al suelo. El sudor coronó su frente.

_En el salón del fuego_ _Rei exclamó excitada, su espalda describió un arco pronunciado, las puntas de sus dedos apenas tocaban el jadeante vientre de Nicholas. Aún agitada Rei se inclinó hacia adelante, lentamente se levantó dejando salir el largo miembro que cayó aún firme sobre el vientre de Nicholas. A Rei le excitó la fuerte línea que lo cruzaba y lo mantenía erecto. De rodillas Rei se acomodó y con un suave vaivén se frotó contra él, poco a poco se meció arrastrando los labios sobre el alargado miembro. El cabello le cayó en la cara y gimiendo lo acomodó tras de su oreja. Nicholas acarició sus piernas y con las enguantadas manos sostuvo sus senos, sus turgentes pezones sobresalieron entre sus dedos. El rostro de Rei enrojeció conforme se aceleraba. Debajo de ella Nicholas se removía, lo sentía, estaba cerca, entonces se apartó lo suficiente y tomando el miembro entre sus manos lo estimuló hasta hacerlo acabar sobre su torso, el semen fluyó desde su abdomen hasta los pectorales. Rei acarició el recorrido sin tocarlo. Con una mano aún en su miembro Rei lo exprimió hasta vaciarlo y sujetándolo lo sacudió contra su vientre. Inclinándose hacia él, Rei lamió la punta y se lo llevó a los labios, lo succionó un par de veces y levantándose de nuevo lo introdujo en su cuerpo, con la lengua Rei recogió un poco de semen y lo llevó a los labios de Nicholas con un beso. Rei refregó el pecho contra el de él, el semen se esparció entre sus senos y volvió a levantarse montándolo._

_ —Rei…_

_ Nicholas dijo su nombre en un suspiro._

_ —Rei…_

—¡Rei! ¡Despierta! ¡Rei!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Nicholas…

Rei apenas abrió los ojos rodeó el cuello de Nicholas y lo besó profundamente, su mano se deslizó hasta su hebilla.

—Rei, estás ardiendo… Rei…

Rei perdió la consciencia otra vez.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. .


	2. Firefighters

El siguiente capítulo contiene una escena de batalla, disfrútenla escuchando "Daimon" del Sailor Moon Crystal OST.

AS

* * *

**2**

**Firefighters**

Rei abrió los ojos. Al enfocar encontró un cuerpo a su lado, junto a ella el pecho de Nicholas respiraba apaciblemente, Rei quiso estirar la mano para tocarlo pero se contuvo, bajó la mirada y encontró la abultada bragueta de los jeans.

_El fuego ardió detrás de él, de la bragueta abierta emergía el dilatado miembro, Rei lo engulló hasta la base. Las enguantadas manos movieron la cabeza de Rei de atrás a adelante haciéndola tragarlo completo. Nicholas agitó la cadera, las herramientas en el cinturón se agitaron haciéndolas repicar._

Rei apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, al abrirlos miró a Nicholas, roncaba con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza y una línea de saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios. Rei enfureció de inmediato.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para atreverte a dormir aquí?! —Exclamó, el grito se escuchó hasta el exterior, fuertes golpes se escucharon enseguida. Los cuervos escaparon de entre los árboles.

—¡Auh! ¡Ya! ¡Rei! ¡Ya! —Nicholas se cubrió con el almohadón esquivando los objetos que le arrojaba—. ¡No dormí contigo! ¡Sólo estaba preocupado!

—¡¿Preocupado?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste junto al salón del fuego.

_Rei gimió excitada, las enguantadas manos recorrían su cuerpo. El calor del fuego hacía sudar los cuerpos._

Rei apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Tuviste fiebre toda la noche.

—Ahmm…

Nicholas tomó la toalla con la que refrescaba su frente, estaba seca y se había terminado el agua, la toalla antes blanca parecía ligeramente quemada. Nicholas la miró por un momento.

—Iré por un poco de agua —dijo al levantarse.

—Hmm… no, descuida, ya estoy bien. Agradezco que velaras por mí.

—No hay por qué. Agradezco que me acepten aquí.

Sin alzar la mirada, Rei esbozó una sonrisa.

—Iré a hacer el desayuno, avísame si necesitas algo.

Rei asintió.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, no estuve solo, tú abuelo también estuvo aquí. Creo, que salió a comprar medicinas.

—Oh… está bien. Perdona por lo de hace rato.

—Descuida, sé que eres así.

Nicholas sonrió de tal modo que la hizo sonrojar y tuvo que desviar la mirada para ocultarlo.

—Bien, tengo hambre, ve a hacer de comer.

—Ya volviste a ser tú. Me alegro.

Con eso, Nicholas salió de la habitación. Rei llevó la mano a su pecho, su corazón latió fuertemente.

—Creo que he vuelto a recaer…

Rei se aovilló entre las sábanas, la colonia de Nicholas se había impregnado en el futón.

_El cuerpo de Rei azotó contra la madera en la pared. Las enguantadas manos sujetaron sus muñecas como esposas en el muro. Mordiéndose el labio Rei sintió el miembro erecto frotándose en la línea de sus glúteos, después, lo sintió cambiar de dirección, Nicholas se pegó a ella. El vello de su vientre acarició su piel._

Rei abrió los ojos.

—Hmm… no, no… no, no, mejor me levanto.

Su rostro se había coloreado, rápido salió y al regresar llevaba una pinza de ropa en la nariz, recogió el futón y la ropa de cama y lo mandó lavar.

Rei exhaló cansada.

—Necesito aire… será mejor que salga a caminar, necesito despejarme.

Más tarde, Rei caminaba sin rumbo por los suburbios, se sentía más tranquila tras una buena sesión de respiraciones, nada la alteraba y ya no tenía esas imágenes inundando su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Aspiró profundo y sonrió para sí. Entonces, la gata negra de Serena atravesó corriendo frente ella.

—Luna…

El comunicador de Rei sonó de repente.

"Alerta a todas las Scouts en el área" Dijo Sailor Mercury en el aparato. "Apareció un demonio en el parque de Juuban. Es clasificación A, repito, demonio clase A. Estamos en Defcon 1".

Un grito se escuchó de fondo.

"¡Sailor Moon!"

La comunicación se cortó intempestivamente.

En el lugar de la batalla Sailor Moon distraía al demonio esquivando sus ataques con su habitual y afortunada torpeza mientras Mercury intentaba encontrar su punto débil en la computadora pero no podía hallar nada, el demonio de indefinida figura no era más que una mancha de energía oscura con ojos violeta que arrojaba rayos a diestra y siniestra.

—Demonios… —murmuró Ami presionando teclas en el aparato—. ¡Maldición! Por favor… ¡Sailor Moon aguanta! Chicas por favor…

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, era la primera vez que maldecía en batalla, la presión y la impotencia la estaban agotando como su tiempo, Sailor Moon no resistiría mucho más sin asistencia en combate.

El grito agudo de Sailor Moon atrajo su atención.

—¡Maldición!

Mercury arrojó la por primera vez inútil computadora.

—¡Ilusión Acuática de Mer…!

—¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Mercury cortó el ataque, su visor comenzó a enloquecer. "Ataque inminente. Ataque inminente". Mercury alzó la vista, miles de flechas de fuego se aproximaban en el cielo.

—¡Sailor Moon! ¡A cubierta! ¡Ahora!

—¿Cubierta?

—¡Fuego en el hoyo!

—¿Fuego?

Sailor Moon alzó la vista y lanzó un alarido.

Una veloz figura sujetó su cintura y la sacó del peligro llevándola a resguardo.

Las miles de saetas cayeron en la tierra produciendo un estruendo, haciendo vibrar la tierra; ninguna acertó al enemigo.

—¿Estás bien Sailor Moon?

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados.

—Uranus…

—Neptune, debemos hacer algo, todo se incendia —dijo Mercury preparándose para atacar el problema.

—No, espera —dijo Uranus cerrándole el paso.

—Debemos cerciorarnos de algo —dijo Neptune.

—Pero… —dijo Sailor Moon—. ¿No se supone que el fuego debería desaparecer? No creerán que es por…

—Detecto una gran cantidad de energía —dijo Mercury, su visor señaló el lugar—. Proviene de Mars.

—Esta vez no fallaré —dijo Mars desde el otro lado del parque—. ¡Fuego de Marte…!

Uranus y Neptune entraron en alerta.

—¡Enciéndete!

La llamarada salió disparada como el fuego de un cañón. Con Sailor Moon en brazos Uranus saltó a la derecha. Neptune tomó a Mercury y saltó a la izquierda.

El demonio recibió el golpe.

_"¡Bien!"_ Se alegró Mars.

En el suelo Neptune sostenía a Mercury entre los brazos.

—Vaya, nunca te había visto de cerca… —Neptune tomó su barbilla alzando su rostro. Mercury se sonrojó riendo tímidamente.

—¡Neptune! —Protestó Uranus—. No es momento para juegos.

—No, tienes razón —dijo Neptune poniéndose en pie—. Esperemos a llegar a casa.

Uranus aclaró su garganta. Neptune dirigió la mirada hacia Mercury.

—Puedes venir si quieres —le dijo guiñando su ojo.

Mercury enrojeció de golpe.

—¡Neptune! —Reclamó Uranus.

—¿Acaso sólo tú puedes flirtear? —Preguntó Neptune.

—Prepárense —dijo Uranus.

El demonio seguía recibiendo el ataque, las lenguas de fuego lo cubrieron hasta consumirlo.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó feliz Sailor Moon pero el fuego no se detuvo, seguía fluyendo de las manos de Mars.

_"¡Maldición! No puedo… controlarlo…"_ Pensó Sailor Mars, las gotas de sudor la cegaron, estaba cansada, el sobre esfuerzo le hizo perder el control de sus brazos, las llamas serpentearon sin control encendiendo todo cuanto tocaron convirtiendo el parque en un ardiente infierno.

—¡Tierra… tiembla!

El poder de Uranus salió partiendo la tierra hasta los pies de Rei haciéndola perder el equilibrio, el poder de las llamas la impulsaron hacia atrás. Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron inmovilizándola evitando la caída.

—Vas a estar bien Rei… —dijo Jupiter a su espalda.

—Yo… lo lamento. —Dijo Mars, agotada se apoyó en ella.

Las llamas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo pero la ráfaga era demasiado fuerte para controlarla.

—¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

La cadena de Sailor V sujetó los brazos de Rei manteniéndolos hacia el cielo.

—¡Deben dejar que el fuego se extinga por sí mismo! —Dijo Luna saliendo de su escondite.

—¡Sujétenla! ¡Con fuerza! —Gritó Uranus y miró a Neptune, ella asintió.

—Mercury —llamó Neptune.

—¡Sí!

Ambas corrieron hacia las flamas.

—¡Tierra… tiembla!

El poder de Uranus giró en torno al parque derribando una línea de árboles para contener el fuego.

—¡Maremoto… de Neptuno!

—¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Los poderes de Neptune y Mercury se combinaron para sofocar el fuego.

Sailor Moon miró el desastre alrededor, nunca pensó que sus propios poderes pudieran generar tanta destrucción.

_"Rei… lo siento…" _Pensó Venus tensando la cadena.

Mars gritó de dolor.

_"Tengo que hacer algo…"_ Pensó Sailor Moon empuñando su cetro. "Tengo que intentarlo".

Sailor Moon saltó al cielo quedando suspendida sobre el área afectada, las llamas de Mars fluían a su diestra.

—¡Eternal Sailor Moon! —Las alas emergieron a su espalda.

Moon cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos sosteniendo su cetro.

"Por favor… ayúdame a restaurar esto".

Las Sailors en el suelo levantaron la mirada hacia ella.

_"Sailor Moon…"_ Pensaron todas.

—¡Curación lunar… polvo estelar!

Sailor Moon comenzó a girar en el cielo.

—¡Acción!

Brillantes motas de polvo cubrieron el territorio formando una cúpula conteniendo el fuego, conforme iban cayendo, el fuego iba disminuyendo y el parque poco a poco, volvió a florecer.

Sailor Moon descendió lentamente, cuando tocó el suelo, exhaló cansada. Mars perdió su transformación cayendo inconsciente en brazos de Júpiter.

—Parece que pudieron solucionarlo solas —dijo Sailor Pluto desde lo alto de un edificio.

—No fue sencillo —dijo Saturn a su lado.

La pequeña dama con ellas, guardó silencio.


	3. In the firehouse

.

**3**

**In the Firehouse**

Rei abrió los ojos, no podía ver bien, al cerrarlos veía el fuego ardiendo en el salón y una enguantada mano se extendía hacia ella. Al abrirlos otra vez apareció una imagen borrosa, personas la observaban, Rei parpadeó hasta enfocar.

_"__Rei…" Dijo la voz masculina._

—Rei —Dijo Lita.

Rei miró a todas alrededor, estaba de vuelta en casa recostada en el futón.

—Chicas…

Al recordar lo sucedido no pudo mirarlas a la cara.

—Lo siento…

—No tienes de qué disculparte —dijo Serena.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Ami.

—Es cierto —dijo Luna acercándose y se sentó a su lado—, es culpa mía.

Todas la miraron.

—Debí explicarles esto desde que adquirieron sus poderes.

—Luna… —dijo Serena—, estás diciendo, ¿que esto es normal?

—Relativamente.

Rei se levantó.

—Verán —continuó Luna—, como ya saben, cada una tiene poderes y características especiales y mientras que algunas tienen poderes nobles, como el amor…

Mina saltó en su lugar.

—La luz…

Serena y Rini se miraron entre sí.

—El agua…

Ami y Michiru se miraron entre ellas, Michiru le sonrió y Ami se sonrojó cubriendo sus mejillas.

—El viento y la tierra…

Haruka alzó la ceja mirando a las dos anteriores.

—También existen las Sailor letales.

—¿Letales? —Preguntó Serena.

—Aquellas cuyos poderes son capaces de quitar la vida y traer la destrucción si no se controlan.

Hotaru y Setsuna desviaron la mirada.

Lita golpeó la mesa.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que yo soy parte de ellas?

Luna calló.

—Pero todas somos capaces de dañar a otros —dijo Haruka—. Podría crear un terremoto que partiera la Tierra. Neptune podría inundarlo todo si quisiera, o Mercury podría traer una nueva era glacial.

—Sí, ¿no has escuchado que el amor mata? —Dijo Mina.

—Ninguna de ustedes es capaz de usar su poder a placer. Sin su transformación, son como cualquier mortal —explicó Luna.

Haruka alzó la ceja, siempre se había sentido parte de la élite y ahora Luna le estaba diciendo que no lo era y que incluso una _inner senshi_ podía superarla.

—Pero —dijo Mina—, dices que esas Sailors pueden controlarlo, Rei no pudo hacerlo ni estando transformada.

—No pudo hacerlo porque no sabía que podía llegar a ese nivel.

—Bueno… —dijo Rei mirando el piso—, siempre supe que tenía una conexión con el fuego sagrado pero… creí que era mi imaginación el que pudiera tener control sobre él.

Luna negó.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero estoy hablando de que puedes generar fuego con sólo desearlo. Al contrario del resto, tú eres una creadora, las Sailors de poderes nobles únicamente pueden dominar los elementos existentes, Uranus no puede generar viento, sólo puede usar el que hay en el ambiente.

—Pero, ¿de dónde sale el agua de Neptune o el hielo de Mercury? —Preguntó Mina.

—El agua igualmente está en el ambiente.

—Pero se requiere de una gran cantidad de agua para realizar un maremoto —dijo Serena.

—Quizá se debe a que Japón es una isla —dijo Ami—, hay agua por doquier.

Luna asintió.

—Y si así lo quisiera, Neptune pude usar el mar mismo como ataque —aclaró Luna.

—Ahh… —dijeron Serena y Mina a la vez.

—Pero no hay agua en Neptuno —dijo Serena—. ¿O sí?

—Los planetas no son como solían ser antes de la destrucción del Reino de la Luna.

—Hmm…

—Serena tonta —dijo Rini.

Serena le mostró la lengua.

—Pero eso no aclara por qué yo soy una de ellas —Lita exigió saber.

—Al igual que Mars eres una creadora, puedes usar energía a placer. Eres la menor de las 4 Letales, aunque puedes generar energía, no es suficiente para usarlo como ataque, el que usas cuando te transformas proviene de la energía del cielo y de la tierra, por eso tu tiara está adaptada para ello.

—Soy la… —A Lita le tembló el ojo—, ¿menor?

Se sintió igual de apocada que Haruka.

—Esperen, ¿4 Letales? —preguntó Mina.

—Ese solía ser su nombre en tiempos del Reino de la Luna —dijo la gata.

Rei miró sus manos.

_"__Crear fuego…"_

—Si no soy tan fuerte, ¿cómo es que puedo quitar la vida? —Preguntó Lita.

—Tu ataque sólo es letal a corto alcance, una descarga tuya puede desde aturdir hasta causar la muerte.

—Lita da toques… —Serena rió estrepitosamente.

A todas les pendió una gota de la cabeza.

—Serena boba… —dijo Rini.

—Tonta —añadió Rei.

—Oigan —dijo Mina—, podemos decirle "Taserface", ¿recuerdan? "Taser"… —Mina rió igual de estrepitoso que Serena.

Otra gota cayó de sus cabezas.

—¿Quién es la tonta ahora…? —dijo Serena.

La gota pendió ahora en la de Mina.

—Si Lita y Rei son dos de las 4 letales —dijo Ami—, Setsuna y Hotaru deben ser las otras dos.

—Es correcto —confirmó Luna.

—¿Por qué ellas no parecen tener ningún problema? —Preguntó Rei.

—Ellas sólo tendrían un problema si su poder fuera activo como el tuyo o el de Lita. La única forma en la que ellas serían letales es si se aliaran con el enemigo.

—Pero no entiendo —dijo Serena—, ¿por qué ellas son letales?

Los fríos ojos violeta de Hotaru la miraron fijamente, Serena sintió temor.

—Yo soy la Sailor de la destrucción y tengo poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Con mi hoz tomaré la vida de quién quiera.

Todas quedaron en silencio. Serena rió nerviosa.

Entonces Hotaru rió.

—No es cierto —dijo sosteniendo su taza de té.

A excepción de Setsuna todas rieron igual de nerviosas que Serena.

—¿En serio lo creyeron? —Preguntó Hotaru mirando sus caras.

—No, no, por supuesto que no, cómo crees… —negaron todas.

—Hotaru… —dijo Rini—, a veces puedes ser aterradora.

—¿Sí? —Se hundió en hombros y siguió bebiendo su té como si nada.

Y como si el cuello se les hubiera oxidado, Serena y Mina dirigieron la mirada a Setsuna.

Los ojos granate parecieron severos. Setsuna tenía una mirada siniestra.

—Grito… mortal…

Serena y Mina se abrazaron y gritaron arrastrándose por el suelo alejándose de ella.

Setsuna rió y una gran gota volvió a aparecer en la cabeza de todas. Mina rió nerviosa.

—Setsuna también puede ser bastante espeluznante… —dijo.

—Podemos regresar a mi problema por favor… —dijo Rei.

—¡Un momento! —Reclamó Serena—. No han contestado mi pregunta, ¿por qué Setsuna sería letal?

—Eso es sencillo Serena —dijo Ami—. Setsuna es la guardiana del tiempo, podría hacerte envejecer en un instante o llevarte directo a la muerte hasta convertirte en polvo.

Setsuna sonrió complacida con la explicación.

Asustada, Serena hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Ah…

—Oigan… —dijo Mina—, si Serena tuviera un poder activo sería una lámpara de noche.

Todas trataron de no reír.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo Serena—. Pues si tú tuvieras uno serías un osito cariñosito.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí es cierto!

Mina le mostró la lengua y Serena la imitó.

—Sí, serías un bebé con pañales y Rei sería un encendedor —dijo Serena.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú… —dijo Mina.

—Serena…

Furiosa, Rei apretó el puño detrás de ella. Serena volvió a reír nerviosa.

—¡¿A quién le dices encendedor?! ¡Yo sería un lanzallamas! —Dijo Rei tirando del cabello de Serena mientras ella le estiraba el labio.

—¡Niñas! ¡Contrólense! —Demandó Luna.

De inmediato las dos se sentaron inclinando la cabeza.

—Lo sentimos… —dijeron.

—Me avergüenzas Serena tonta —dijo Rini.

—Estar aquí siempre es muy entretenido —dijo Michiru.

—Sí —rió Ami—, es como ver una comedia.

Michiru sonrió de lado.

—Tienes una linda sonrisa…

Ami se sonrojó

—Ejemm, ejemm…—carraspeó Haruka.

Michiru rió aún más divertida.

Luna también aclaró su garganta.

—Decía, el poder de Rei proviene de las emociones.

—¿Sí? Por eso es tan volátil… —dijo Serena.

—Serena… —Rei de nuevo apretó el puño con furia.

—¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Luna.

—¿Tengo razón?¡Sí! ¡Tengo razón! —Celebró Serena.

—Ejemm… —Rei aclaró su garganta.

—Mars siempre ha sido temperamental —dijo Luna—, es por eso que debes aprender a dominar tus emociones.

—¡¿Cómo puedo dominarlas con una tonta como Serena haciéndome estallar?!

—Eres como "Bomb" —dijo Mina entre risas—. Ya saben, Angry birds.

—¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Serena—. ¡Te llamaremos "Bomb"!

Ambas rieron juntas. Rei alzó la ceja. Luna pensó un momento.

—Pero tu detonante no es el enojo, de ser así, ya estaríamos calcinados.

Todas se asombraron.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Mina.

—Hemos visto a Mars enfurecer muchas veces —explicó Luna—, pero eso nunca le ha hecho generar ignición.

—Es cierto —dijo Ami—, Rei debe tener otra clase de detonador.

Sonrojada, Rei desvió la mirada, volvió a recordar los sueños que había estado teniendo.

—Un momento… —dijo Lita al verla—. Rei… no me digas que…

Michiru la miró también con una sonrisa.

—Deseo —dijo.

Rei enrojeció aún más.

—¡Eso es! —Dijo Luna—. El fuego no sólo representa la furia, sino también la pasión y el deseo, son las emociones que debes controlar.

—Es cierto… —dijo Serena—, lo pensé estando en batalla pero no creí que fuera posible. Esto es por Nicholas, ¿verdad?

Rei no pudo levantar la cara.

—Lo importante es que debes dominarte —dijo Luna—. Gracias a lo que pasó tendrás menos problemas ahora, agotaste una gran cantidad del fuego interno pero no sabemos cuándo volverás a perder el control.

—Y… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? No controlo lo que sueño.

Rei cerró los ojos, una imagen de sí misma durmiendo entre las llamas y el templo ardiendo apareció en su mente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Rei, ¿sucede algo? —Preguntó Serena.

—Una… —negó—, espero que no sea una premonición.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? —Preguntó Haruka.

Rei negó otra vez.

—El templo… se quemaba… mientras yo dormía. El fuego me rodeaba y todo colapsaba.

Preocupadas, Haruka y Michiru se miraron entre sí. Michiru miró también a Ami quién pareció entender el mensaje.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo Serena poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Rei negó una vez más.

—Luna, ¿hay alguna forma en que Rei pueda dominarlo? —Preguntó Lita.

—Rei podría practicarlo pero sería igual de peligroso, podría desatarlo estando despierta.

—Quizá… si agotara la energía —dijo Haruka.

—Practicando algún deporte por ejemplo —añadió Michiru.

—¿Deporte? Hago meditación y practico la arquería —respondió Rei.

—Creemos que… —dijo Michiru.

—Eso no es suficiente —completó Haruka.

—Se refieren a que debe ser una actividad cardiovascular —dijo Ami.

—¿Cardiovascular?

—Sí, todas hacemos algún deporte —dijo Mina.

—Yo no hago deportes… —dijo Serena.

—Pero tú te acuestas con Darien —dijo Mina.

—¡Es cierto! —Serena soltó la carcajada.

Una gota pendió en la cabeza de todas.

—Promiscua —dijo Rei.

—¡Oye! —Protestó Serena.

—Ahmm… o podrías hacer lo mismo y acostarte con Nicholas… —dijo Ami.

Todas la miraron con asombro. Haruka tosió.

—Vaya, no lo esperaba de ti —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa, Ami desvió la mirada.

—Es una solución —dijo Ami evitando su mirada.

Michiru sonrió al ver su sonrojo.

—Ah… podríamos ayudarte a hacer ejercicio —dijo Lita—, todas conocemos una disciplina. Podrías entrenar con nosotras.

—Hmm… —Rei meditó.

—Podrías ir conmigo y con Ami a nadar —dijo Michiru.

—Sí, solemos competir —dijo Ami—, y podrías ir a correr con Haruka, o hacer judo con Lita y jugar volleyball con Mina.

—Chicas… —dijo Rei conmovida—, se los agradezco.

—Podemos al menos probar y ver si es suficiente —dijo Lita.

—Seguro eso ayudará, gracias —dijo Rei inclinándose en agradecimiento.

—Bien —dijo Luna—, empezaremos a partir de mañana, por hoy ya has tenido suficiente.

Rei asintió.

—Por cierto… —intervino Setsuna—. Hay algo más que aclarar.

Los ojos violeta de Hotaru las miraron con inexpresiva frialdad.

—El demonio de esta tarde fue creado por nosotras —dijo Setsuna.

—¿Qué? —Ami fue la primera en saltar—. ¿Es por eso que mi computadora no pudo detectar nada?

—Así es —dijo Hotaru—. Era sólo una ilusión.

—Rei pasó por todo eso… —dijo Mina.

—¿Por una ilusión? —terminó Lita.

—Pero no entiendo, si era una ilusión, ¿por qué era capaz de recibir impactos? —Preguntó Ami.

—No era cualquier ilusión —dijo Setsuna—. Hotaru pudo dar vida a una de las creaciones de la Pequeña dama.

Rini sacó el dibujo de un monstruo que hizo en clase.

—¿Ven?

—Ay, pero que mal dibujas… —dijo Serena.

—¡Cállate! Como si tú lo hicieras mejor Serena tonta —reclamó Rini.

—Tuve una visión del futuro —dijo Setsuna.

—¿Igual a la mía? —Preguntó Rei.

Setsuna negó, sabía que era peor.

—Debíamos comprobar si la fuente efectivamente se trataba de Sailor Mars —dijo Hotaru.

—Habiéndolo confirmado ahora sabemos que podemos darle solución al problema —añadió Setsuna.

—Ya veo… —dijo Rei bajando la mirada imaginando que las cosas podrían haber sido peores de no haber intervenido; se sintió mal por lo que hizo y por aquello que evitaron que hiciera.

—Insisto en que debe acostarse con Nicholas… —dijo Serena.

—¡Serena! —Reclamó Rei.

—Sus propuestas parecen muy difíciles para algo que podría solucionarse de un modo tan sencillo. El sexo es algo normal y natural. Es sólo biología, Ami, tú lo sabes…

Ami miró a otro lado sonrojada. Ninguna tuvo argumentos para eso.

—Además… —continuó Serena—, tú le gustas, siempre ha sido así. Y no te engañes, sé que no te es indiferente.

Rei desvió la mirada.

—¿Desde cuándo la señorita Serena se volvió tan madura? —Preguntó Diana que acababa de llegar con su padre.

—No tengo idea... —dijo Luna.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Artemis.

—Aunque así fuera… —dijo Rei—. No estoy preparada…

Todas bajaron la mirada.

Mina suspiró.

—Si no es amor, no es amor —Mina apoyó la mano en su hombro.

—Te ayudaremos con el ejercicio —dijo Lita.

Rei sonrió y asintió.

—Espero que estés preparada —dijo Haruka.

—Y tú también —dijo Michiru a Ami que volvía a sonrojarse.

—Eh, sí —respondió.

Por primera vez en días, Rei durmió esa noche sin ninguna perturbación.

Más tarde, Nicholas caminaba cargando los leños para el fuego sagrado cuando tropezó con una piedra junto al salón, todos los leños fueron a dar al piso e incluso uno le golpeó la cabeza.

—Ay… que bueno que Rei no me vio —dijo sobando su cabeza—, ya me habría gritado…

Nicholas puso la mano en el césped para levantarse, al alzar la mano notó la marca de su palma, pero era más pequeña y delgada, no podía ser suya, entonces recordó que ese fue el lugar en que Rei cayó desmayada, era la marca de su mano, el césped se había calcinado.

. . .

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó Haruka a Michiru en la entrada del templo—. Puedo quedarme también.

—Está bien —dijo Michiru—, puedes ir a descansar, mañana tienes que llevar a Rei a correr a primera hora.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes que quedarte? Setsuna dijo que estará bien hoy.

Michiru acarició su mejilla.

—Es una precaución. Además no estaré sola, Ami se quedará conmigo.

Haruka alzó la ceja mirando a Ami hablando por teléfono, probablemente estaría avisando que se quedaría a dormir con Rei. Haruka exhaló cansada.

—Además —dijo Michiru—, tienes que llevar a Hotaru a casa.

—Pero si ya se fue con Setsuna…

—Bueno, pues alguien tiene que protegerlas.

Haruka hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿En serio? Luego de lo de hoy no creo que necesiten ninguna protección.

Michiru rió.

—Entonces que ellas cuiden de ti.

Haruka frunció los labios.

—Voy a estar bien.

—No te preocupes Haruka —dijo Ami—, tomaremos turnos para vigilar.

Haruka la miró, no le preocupaba Ami, los turnos, o que Rei hiciera ignición, le preocupaba Michiru, dejarla sola con Ami era como dejar al lobo cuidando a la oveja.

—Está bien —Haruka suspiró rendida—, te veré por la mañana, traeré el desayuno.

Haruka depositó un beso en la mejilla de Michiru.

—Cuídate de ella por favor —dijo Haruka a Ami.

—Sí, lo haré —respondió Ami con una sonrisa.

Haruka se giró y pausadamente bajó la escalera.

—Espera —dijo Ami—, dijo, ¿"cuida de ella", o "cuídate de ella"?

Michiru rió cubriendo sus labios.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Ami se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

—Vamos —dijo Michiru adelantándose—. Nos espera una larga noche...

—Sí.


	4. Fire and Steam

Las competencias en el siguiente capítulo se aprecian mejor escuchando la versión extendida de _Sailor Mars Theme_ del _OST_ de _Sailor Moon Crystal_.

* * *

**4**

**Fire and Steam**

A la mañana siguiente en el templo Hikawa…

—Ejemm… —Haruka aclaró su garganta, sostenía una bandeja con 4 cafés y una bolsa de papel.

Ami y Michiru dormían apaciblemente apoyadas una en la otra, parecía haber sido una larga noche para ambas; estaban sucias y exhaustas, incluso tenían algunas ramas y hojas enredadas en el cabello. Ami fue la primera en despertar.

—Eh… ¿dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó desorientada—. Que… ¿qué hora es?

—Buen día… —dijo Haruka frente a ella.

Apenas pudo enfocar, Ami miró el reloj en su muñeca y saltó con un grito poniéndose de pie dejando caer a Michiru al suelo.

—¡Ah! ¡Neptune! —Exclamó Ami avergonzada—. Es decir, Michiru, lo lamento, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a clase. Gracias por el café.

Ami tomó uno de los vasos de Haruka, después se volvió hacia Michiru y se inclinó ante ella.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo.

—¡Oye! ¡¿No quieres que te lleve?! —Exclamó Haruka.

—¡Puedo llegar sola, debes entrenar a Rei! ¡Las veo después! ¡Adiós!

—Ah… ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —Preguntó Haruka—. Se ve un poco… diferente.

—¿Tú crees? —Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa desenredado las ramas en su cabello.

Haruka alzó la ceja.

Un poco más tarde y con Rei ya en pie, se preparaban para quemar el exceso de energía.

—Bien, iremos a dar una vuelta —dijo Haruka haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento con ella mientras Michiru las observaba bebiendo su café—. Primero bajaremos la escalera en caminata pero cuando volvamos deberás subir en carrera, ¿entendido?

—Haruka, ¿no es eso un poco rudo para su primer día? —Preguntó Michiru revolviendo su café.

—Después de lo de ayer debo ver qué es capaz de hacer.

—Hmm… —Michiru continuó dudosa.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? —Inquirió Haruka sabiendo que tenía algo más en mente.

—Hagámoslo divertido —dijo ella con media sonrisa—, si debes ver sus capacidades, ¿por qué no hacer que te atrape?

—¿Qué me atrape?

—No sé si pueda hacerlo —dijo Rei—, Haruka es muy veloz.

—Si te atrapa, sabrás que también es mucho más rápida que tú —dijo Michiru retando la rubia.

A Haruka le tembló la ceja.

—Bien, de acuerdo, juguemos —aceptó orgullosa chocando el puño contra la palma de su mano.

Rei no era la única con una llama ardiendo y Michiru lo sabía; sonrió con travesura.

—Bien, ¿lista? —dijo Haruka.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Rei con entusiasmo.

—Esperen, yo daré la salida —dijo Michiru y levantándose se colocó entre ellas—. En sus marcas…

Michiru alzó el brazo al cielo, Rei respiró profundo; Haruka miró a su oponente, sabía que no podía perder y sonrió confiada.

—Listas…

La mirada de Rei denotaba motivación. Lo que Haruka no sabía, era que Rei podía ser muy competitiva.

"Haré esto… sé que puedo hacerlo". Se dijo Rei a sí misma.

—Y… ¡fuera!

Apenas Michiru dejó caer el brazo ambas salieron disparadas, corriendo por los alrededores del templo, Haruka tomó la delantera con facilidad, mirando atrás vio a Rei a unos metros y sonrió segura de su victoria, era la Sailor del viento, y aunque no fuera igual de fuerte, sí era la más veloz. Sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una carcajada, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que el atletismo le había dado tanto regocijo.

Haruka miró sobre su hombro. ¡Rei le pisaba los talones!

"Ya casi… casi te tengo…" Rei alargó el brazo.

Haruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"No… no puede… Soy más veloz… ¡soy más veloz!" Redobló el paso.

"¿Se estará dejando ganar?" Se preguntó Rei. "Puedo hacerlo, puedo ganar…" Sonrió optimista y aceleró con un gesto de batalla. "¡Voy a ganar!"

Haruka volvió los ojos atrás, Rei estaba a su espalda.

"No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto…"

Por primera vez comenzó a sudar.

Al verlas pasar Michiru levantó las cejas con asombro; a la segunda vez comenzó a preocuparse.

"Nunca había visto a Haruka empeñarse tanto…" Pensó.

Una gota resbaló en su sien.

—Voy a ganar… yo ganaré… ¡Soy más fuerte! —Aseguró Rei.

Haruka volvió a mirar atrás.

—¡Ven acá! —El brazo de Rei estaba a escasos centímetros.

Haruka saltó, los ojos de Rei ardían en llamas. Corrección, Rei entera ardía en llamas.

—Fuego… ¡Fuego! —Haruka gritó a los vientos.

—Ya casi te alcanzo… —dijo Rei apretando los dientes—. ¡Ven acá!

Rei ni siquiera se había percatado de que sin más, se había transformado en la antorcha humana. Esquivándola Haruka apenas podía eludir sus manos que se lanzaban y se estiraban para alcanzarla.

—¡Fuego! —Gritó Haruka alargando la "o".

—¿Fuego? —Michiru las buscó con la mirada.

—¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! —Siguió soltando al cielo.

—¿Fuego? — Rei por fin se miró a sí misma—. ¡Fuego! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! —Gritó alarmada.

Al caer en cuenta, Haruka se detuvo y con ella el viento, y como si nada pasara, vio correr a la chica incendiada avivando las llamas.

—¡Te tengo! —Exclamó Rei de pronto arrojándose a Haruka.

—¡¿Qué?!

Como en cámara lenta la rubia la vio venir con la fuerza de un toro, y con una embestida la derribó pese a las llamas. Oportunamente Michiru vertió una cubeta de agua sobre ambas.

En el suelo Haruka estaba como noqueada, sus ojos daban vueltas y sentía como si le hubiera pasado un tren encima.

—Yo… lo lamento… —dijo Rei cabizbaja sentada en "W" junto a la rubia desmayada.

Mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo, Rei se cubrió con las pocas ropas no incineradas.

—Vaya —dijo Michiru—, creo que eres más competitiva de lo que pensé. Supongo, que es mi turno —sonrió complacida con el reto que le esperaba, ahora, tenía otra rival.

Mientras tanto, a un costado del templo, Nicholas vertió un rebosante balde de agua sobre las plantas. Una cubeta había sido suficiente.

Ese mismo día más tarde en la piscina de la escuela, Haruka miraba el cronómetro; Ami y Michiru conversaban sentadas en la orilla remojando los pies mientras esperaban a Rei cambiarse la ropa.

—¿Dices que entró en llamas mientras corría? —Preguntó Ami con curiosidad.

—Así es, creo que la competencia también es un factor desencadenante, pero el fuego fue fácilmente extinguido con un balde de agua.

—Bueno, parece que mientras esté sumergida no habrá riesgo.

—Eso creo… —dijo Michiru dubitativa.

—Oye, Michiru… —Ami bajó la mirada, un ligero carmín se había formado en sus mejillas—. Ayer…

Detrás de ellas, Haruka escuchó interesada.

—Yo… —continuó Ami—, quería decirte que…

—Estoy lista —dijo Rei de la nada.

Las tres dirigieron la mirada hacia ella, su entallado bañador rojo contorneaba su figura y sus pezones se asomaban sobre la tela.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó—. ¿Tengo algo? —Rei se examinó a sí misma pero no pudo hallar nada diferente.

—No, no, nada… —dijeron las tres apartando la mirada—. Estamos bien, estamos bien...

Rei volvió a mirarse. Ella no lo sabía, pero tenía un "algo" que había sonrojado a sus compañeras a pesar de no ser la primera vez que la veían en traje de baño. Había algo sensual, algo excitante y ardiente en ella.

Haruka tosió cubriendo sus labios.

Más tarde, tras unas vueltas de práctica, el trío estaba listo para competir.

—Cien metros como siempre —dijo Michiru.

—Sí —acordó Ami.

—¿Cien metros? —Preguntó Rei.

—La piscina es de 50 metros —explicó Ami—, será una carrera de ida y vuelta.

—No sé si pueda… —dijo Rei con inseguridad.

—Claro que sí —intervino Haruka—, si pudiste vencerme antes también puedes hacer esto.

—Sólo lo hice porque te detuviste.

—Me diste problemas, en serio…

Rei desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—Ejemm… —Michiru aclaró su garganta—. A tu señal —dijo a la rubia con el cronómetro.

Las tres se acomodaron en su respectivo carril, Michiru llevó la mirada a sus costados, a su diestra estaba Ami, y a siniestra Rei.

—Bien, ¿preparadas? —Preguntó Haruka. Las tres asintieron con la cabeza—. Listas… ¡ahora!

El trío saltó al agua al tiempo que la rubia presionó el botón del cronómetro.

En el carril del centro Michiru miró a su izquierda, Rei nadaba sin dificultades, y aunque las seguía de cerca, no representaba ningún problema; se sintió decepcionada.

Nadando con su agilidad natural Michiru intercambió miradas con Ami, sus ojos azules le trajeron a la mente lo sucedido la noche anterior:

_Abrazada al cuello de Mercury, Neptune levantó el rostro, la mirada de Mercury estaba fija en ella._

_—Por respeto a Haruka —dijo Mercury—, no debería hacer esto pero…_

_Mercury se acercó peligrosamente, por primera vez Neptune se había puesto nerviosa, nunca la había visto tan decidida para otra cosa que no fuera una competencia o una batalla. Su corazón latió con fuerza. ¡Los papeles parecían haberse invertido! Neptune miró sus labios rosa…_

"Un momento…" Pensó Michiru saliendo de su ensoñación.

Del otro lado Ami la miró atónita.

Con un repentino grito ambas saltaron del agua y con prisa abandonaron la piscina.

—¡Rei! —Ami corrió a su bolso y rápido buscó su pluma de transformación, ¡Sailor Mercury! —Se transformó en un instante.

—Sé que soy candente —dijo Michiru—, pero esto es demasiado… —De su cuerpo emanaba el vapor y el calor del agua caliente.

—Estás que ardes… —dijo Mercury sin pensar, al caer en cuenta clavó los ojos en la pantalla del computador y ocultándose tras el pequeño aparato atropelladamente corrigió—: Es decir; acalorada-caliente-ardiendo, ¡ah!, ¡que el agua está hirviendo!

Una gota de desconcierto cayó en la sien de las otras dos.

—¿Segura que no hay algo que deba saber? —Insistió Haruka.

—Pues… —Michiru se mordió la uña del pulgar.

Mercury estaba preocupada, la temperatura del agua subía con velocidad, los números rápidamente se multiplicaban en su computadora como en su visor.

—Hay que hacer algo —dijo Haruka—, Rei se ahogará, debo sacarla.

—¡Detente! —Lanzó Mercury.

El agua comenzó a burbujear, la piscina se había convertido en algo peor que simple agua termal.

—Es demasiado peligroso —dijo.

—¡¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?! —Preguntó Haruka como desesperada.

—Hay que sacarla —dijo Michiru—. ¡Neptune Power! —Con esas palabras en un instante se transformó.

—Podría intentar controlar el calor mientras Neptune la extrae —dijo Mercury—, pero es muy riesgoso. Un cambio drástico de temperatura podría dañar la estructura de la piscina y no sé si pueda mantenerlo constante o si será seguro tocarla en ese estado. En este momento su cuerpo excede los 130°C y subiendo, aún con nuestros poderes, podría ser fatal.

"Sé que Rei solía ser una deidad —pensó Mercury—, pero, su cuerpo es mortal ahora… no sé si pueda resistir. Podría… calcinarse".

_ Rei gritó de terror, su piel quemada y desfigurada caía a pedazos de su cara. _

Mercury agitaba la cabeza borrando la aterradora imagen cuando una voz la trajo de vuelta_._

—¡Maremoto…!

Ágilmente Haruka abrió las puertas del inmueble. Mercury alzó la mirada.

_ "__El agua está en el ambiente —dijo Luna—. Sí lo quisiera, Neptune podría usar el mar mismo como ataque". —Neptune recordó sus palabras._

"Sólo tengo… que llevarla fuera…" Pensó empeñada en dominar al líquido.

En ese momento, Neptune conoció su límite. Manipular el agua mientras pasaba de un estado a otro era una habilidad para la que no estaba preparada.

Una columna de agua se levantó elástica sobre la piscina; Neptune hizo una mueca por el esfuerzo. Someter al líquido con el poder de sus manos y redirigirlo se le estaba convirtiendo en suplicio, el calor era sofocante y comenzaba a sentir el ardor abrazador del agua extendiéndose a sus extremidades.

—¡Neptune!, ¡Uranus Power! —Haruka se transformó y de inmediato se colocó a su espalda y aunque sabía que de poco le ayudaría, tomando sus brazos le sirvió de apoyo.

—¡Burbujas de Mercurio!... —Se escuchó de pronto—. ¡Estallen!

Las burbujas en el ambiente de alguna forma disminuyeron la temperatura pero esta no tardó en subir y el piso comenzó a vibrar.

—¡No me miren a mí! —Gritó Uranus.

El visor de Mercury comenzó a enloquecer.

—¡Neptune! ¡Debes dejarlo!

—¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo! —Respondió obstinada.

—¡Uranus!

Mercury le lanzó tal mirada a la rubia que lo interpretó como una orden. Uranus sujetó a Neptune de la cintura rompiendo el poder y el agua cayó estruendosamente de vuelta en el cuenco.

—Afuera, ¡ahora! —Mercury ordenó otra vez.

Apenas alcanzaron a salir cuando el vapor estalló dentro y escapó del edificio, puertas y ventanas exhalaron gruesas nubes de vapor.

—Debo ir por Rei —dijo Uranus con la intención de precipitarse hacia la puerta pero una mano detuvo su carrera.

—Nadie irá hasta que yo lo diga —dijo Mercury con temeridad.

—Pero, ella podría… —objetó Uranus.

—Sus signos vitales están bien —dijo Mercury—, pero la temperatura aún es muy alta, sería muy peligroso entrar así como así, por lo tanto; nadie irá.

Mercury sonó terminante. Impotente, Uranus se cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo? —Sailor Mercury le lanzó una mirada dura.

Por primera vez Uranus se sintió intimidada, y asintió.

—¡Neptune! —Llamó Mercury volviendo los ojos a la computadora.

—¡Sí! —Respondió Neptune de inmediato con un paso al frente, sus mejillas se habían coloreado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ehmm… ¡Sí!

—Necesito que te prepares.

Uranus achicó los ojos, Neptune tenía cierta atracción por el repentino liderazgo de Mercury.

Luego de un rato con los muros aun transpirando y luego de un trabajo en equipo para regularizar la temperatura, por fin pudieron entrar, y sabiendo que aún no estaban por completo a salvo, con extremo cuidado se aproximaron a la orilla. Rei estaba hecha un ovillo en el fondo de la piscina, su cuerpo desnudo era de un rojo incandescente. Uranus creyó que era como lava ardiente.

—Esto… esto se está poniendo serio… —dijo.

. . . . .

. . .

. .

Las tres se acomodaron en su respectivo carril. A la diestra de Michiru estaba Ami y a siniestra: Rei.

—Bien, ¿preparadas? —Preguntó Haruka. Las tres asintieron con la cabeza—. Listas… ¡ahora!

El trío saltó al agua al tiempo que Haruka presionó el botón en el cronómetro.

Rei llevó la mirada a Ami y Michiru, como era habitual competían entre ellas.

"No sé si pueda…" —Pensó Rei con inseguridad.

—¡Vamos Rei! —Escuchó la voz de Haruka animándola desde la orilla.

Rei sonrió.

"La vencí… puedo hacer esto también…" Pensó más animada.

Rei continuó braceando y al mirar al frente el dúo de sirenas había llegado al otro extremo, juntas giraron apoyándose en el muro y se impulsaron para volver. Rei se sintió enfurecer, ¿cómo era posible?, ¡estaba perdiendo! Sintió la ira aguijonearle; intensificando el poder de sus brazadas de pronto lo único que pudo escuchar fue su necesidad de aire; su pecho estaba agitado y de repente fue demasiado consciente del agua a su alrededor, le envolvía, le acariciaba y se deslizaba entre sus pechos como entre sus piernas, y cerró los ojos. Un golpe súbito de calor le tiñó el rostro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las ondas de agua se habían convertido en ondas de calor. Rei sintió asfixiarse.

_ Con un rudo gesto Nicholas sujetó el cabello de Rei y movió su cabeza hacia su vientre obligándola a tragar su miembro entero. Rei lo sintió obstruir el aire en su garganta._

Rei convulsionó bajo el agua, al abrir los ojos podía ver la orilla de la piscina pero en un parpadeo estaba de vuelta en el templo, estirándose hizo un esfuerzo enorme por alcanzar el borde.

"Puedo llegar… sé que puedo hacerlo…"

Una burbuja estalló en la superficie dejando escapar el poco aire que le quedaba.

_ El cuerpo desnudo de Rei cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, aún sofocada por el duro miembro en su boca luchó por respirar cuando sintió la aguda lengua de Nicholas abriéndose paso entre sus piernas y entre sus carnosos labios. La incipiente barba en sus mejillas cosquilleó entre sus muslos. Rei mordió el dorso de su índice acallando un gemido. Nicholas hundió la lengua explorando y saboreando el cálido sexo de Rei que sin pudor se abrió ante él._

_El crepitante sonido de las brasas se mezclaba con el de la humedad y los besos, la ansiosa lengua de Nicholas profundizaba entre los pliegues cuando Rei comenzó a impacientarse, sus piernas se movieron ávidamente. Nicholas introdujo un par de dedos en su cuerpo y levantándose hizo un garfio presionando la parte interna de su pubis. Rei exclamó curvando la espalda. Nicholas llevó su miembro entre sus piernas y aún con los dedos dentro con un movimiento se insertó en ella. Rei tomó su camiseta y lo haló hacia sí enterrando la lengua en su boca, deseando estar tan dentro de él como él en ella. Nicholas comenzó a moverse, la presión en el inflamado clítoris comenzó a lastimar y el dolor se extendió a sus pezones que erectos se alzaban respondiendo con cada roce de la ropa de Nicholas. Debatiéndose entre el placer y el dolor Rei comenzó a quejarse, y mordiéndose el labio inferior se dejó llevar. Nicholas frotó los dedos dentro de ella y tirando duro y fuerte la jaló contra su miembro, el sutil ir y venir hacía temblar los senos de Rei que excitados se estremecían y subían y bajaban con su respiración. Rei comenzó a sentir su cuerpo caluroso y palpitante, y con la piel erizada y jadeando en los labios de Nicholas vio venir el fin del placer y el tormento, dando paso a un adormecedor éxtasis que la dejó exhausta, y rendida en el suelo._

_Rei inhaló profundo, con el miembro de Nicholas fuera, el semen brotó y se vertió entre sus piernas derramándose en la duela._

. . . . .

. . .

. .

En el corredor de los vestidores de chicas se escuchaba el golpe de los casilleros, uno tras otro se cerraban, las pocas chicas rezagadas, sonrientes conversaban de camino a la salida cuando el sonido de un teléfono móvil hizo eco en el vestidor. La última chica en el lugar rápidamente lo buscó entre sus cosas, al encontrarlo lo acercó a su oído. La banda de capitana destacó en su brazo.

—¿Diga? —respondió—. Sí, entiendo… Sí. Gracias por avisar, estaré ahí en un minuto.

Presionando el botón rojo terminó la llamada.

—Es mi turno —dijo alzando la mirada.

Mina lució determinada.


	5. Balls of fire

**.**

**5**

**Balls of fire**

—Aún no podemos tocarla —dijo Mercury con la mirada clavada en su computador.

—Al menos ya no hay agua —dijo Uranus al borde de la piscina.

—Debemos esperar a que vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿De verdad está ardiendo? —Preguntó Uranus.

—¿Quieres tocarla? —Preguntó Mercury mirándola sobre su visor.

—Eh, no, gracias.

—Ella va a estar bien, ahora debemos avisar.

—Espera —dijo Uranus deteniéndola—, no irás a llamar a Bombón, ¿o sí?

—Sólo si la situación lo requiriera. El hecho de que Pluto y las demás no intervinieran significa que sabían que podíamos solucionarlo.

Uranus frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Achu! —Estornudó Setsuna en casa.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Hotaru sirviendo el té.

La pequeña dama comió una galleta y su cara resplandeció de felicidad.

—Creo que alguien está hablando de mí —dijo Setsuna rascando su nariz, luego se hundió de hombros y despreocupada bebió calmadamente su té—. Que agradables son estos momentos… —suspiró relajada.

—¿Entonces a quién se supone que debes avisar? —Preguntó Uranus en la piscina.

—A nuestra líder por supuesto.

Uranus alzó la ceja viendo cómo de nuevo era relevada de su cargo.

—Sí, ¿Mina? —dijo Mercury en el teléfono.

Uranus arrugó los labios por la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas. Mercury era muy inteligente, si no la había llamado por el intercomunicador seguro tenía un motivo para ello, sin embargo; ¿cuál era?

Mercury miró a Uranus haciendo muecas y conjeturas.

—Mina está en el Club de volleyball a esta hora, dice no tardar. No quise correr el riesgo de exponerla llamándola por el intercomunicador.

Haruka bufó, era como si hubiera leído su mente; en ocasiones de verdad creía que podía.

Cruzada de brazos, Neptune continuaba mirando a Rei en el fondo de la piscina y recordaba cuán duro había sido soportar la manipulación del agua caliente.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Uranus a su lado.

—Sí.

Neptune levantó la cara con una sonrisa para mirar a Uranus y en vez de eso miró a Mercury detrás; seguía calculando ataques y posibilidades en su computador.

—Se está pasando —dijo Mercury—, es mejor que volvamos a nuestro estado civil. Uranus, ¿puedes traer a Rei por favor?

Uranus apretó los labios formando una línea y obedeció. Neptune ladeó la cabeza, Uranus nunca obedecía a nadie más que a sí misma, pero supuso, que esta era una ocasión especial y no le estaba pidiendo nada inadecuado o fuera de sus posibilidades, además ella era la más fuerte de las tres.

Dentro de la piscina, Uranus levantó la cara a Neptune, observaba detenidamente a Mercury; dejándolo de lado volvió a su tarea y tomó a Rei en brazos, se le veía agotada, y se preguntó si el cansancio habría sido suficiente esta vez, pero si era cierto que tenía un orgasmo con cada ignición, siendo mujer, podría prolongarse indefinidamente, y por la forma en la que sucedía, podría ser tan espontáneo que podía arder en llamas justo en ese mismo instante, en el mismo momento en que la sujetaba. Uranus tragó y de un saltó la llevó a la orilla, quitándose la transformación, la vistió con su camisa. Recostada ahí, se veía tan tranquila e inocente. Siendo virgen, ¿cómo podía ser tan ardiente?

Haruka sonrió. "Quizá por eso".

—¡Hola chicas! ¿Dónde está la paciente? —dijo Mina al llegar, aún vestía el uniforme de volleyball y cargaba una maleta en su hombro.

Al acercarse Mina la vio en el piso, y abriendo los ojos retrocedió. Su corazón había dado un vuelco y se cubrió nariz y labios, el cuerpo desnudo de Rei se veía perfectamente bajo la camisa blanca, los rosados pezones se distinguían en su pecho y el oscuro vello apenas ocultaba la hendidura entre sus piernas. Mina tragó, su corazón latió fuertemente. Hasta ese momento había dejado de respirar. El sudor corrió en su sien y dentro de sí, escuchó el sonido de cadenas.

—Chicas —dijeron detrás de ella—. Oh, Dios, ¿qué sucedió? —Dijo Artemis corriendo hacia Rei.

—Mina está asustada —dijo Haruka atenta a su reacción al igual que Michiru.

—No se preocupen —dijo Ami—, Rei está estable, sólo tuvimos un contratiempo en la piscina, volvió a hacer una clase de ignición resistente al agua.

Desconcertada, Michiru no apartó la mirada de Mina, Ami también notó que sucedía algo extraño con ella; se había quedado muda de la impresión. Artemis sacudió su cabeza agitando las orejas cuando Rei comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

—Hmm…

—Rei.

Haruka se arrodilló y sujetándola le ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó aún dormida.

Alzando los brazos Rei se estiró y bostezó abiertamente como saliendo de un sueño reparador.

—Ehmm… —Haruka miró a las demás sin saber qué responder.

Entonces, Mina dio un paso al frente y dejando caer su maleta puso una rodilla en tierra y tomando a Rei de los hombros, la sacudió bruscamente abrazándose después a ella. Rei parpadeó confundida.

—¡No me dejes! —Exclamó Mina con un exagerado llanto teatral.

Todas se fueron de bruces.

—Creo que ya volvió… —dijo Haruka con media sonrisa.

—Parecías impactada —dijo Artemis.

—¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? —Preguntó Mina—. Se veía tan… tan i… tan i…

—¿Indefensa? —Completó Michiru.

—¿Inerte? —Dijo Artemis.

Mina negó pensativamente.

—¿Inocente? —Sugirió Haruka.

Mina siguió negando.

—¿Inconsciente? —Dijo Ami.

—Imprudente —dijo finalmente.

—No querrás decir… ¿indecente? —Aclaró Artemis.

—¡Sí! También eso.

Una gota cayó en la cabeza de todos.

"Nunca cambia." Pensó Haruka.

"Ay Mina..." Pensó Michiru.

"No tiene remedio". Pensó Artemis.

"Si la temperatura a partir de los 130 grados…" Pensó Ami tecleando en su computador.

"No, no tiene arreglo…" Pensó Michiru negando con una sonrisa mirando cómo Ami volvía a perderse en sus supuestos ignorando al resto.

Haruka la miró de reojo.

—¿Alguien va a decirme qué sucedió? —Preguntó Rei mirándolas a todas.

—No. No hay nada que tengas que saber. —Dijo Mina con tal seriedad que atrajo la atención de todas, y levantándose con entusiasmo, señaló al cielo—. Porque yo tampoco lo sé.

A Haruka le tembló la ceja.

—Lo único que tienes que saber —continuó Mina—, es que ahora yo seré tu oponente y no vas a vencerme.

Con ambas manos en la cintura Mina se echó a reír como lunática, tenía un ligero sonrojo en la cara y su frente estaba perlada. Artemis la miró con inquietud.

Rei parpadeó sin entender.

—Bien —dijo Mina más tarde en la cancha de volleyball—, nos queda poco tiempo del día, y antes de que los guardias nos echen, voy a patear tu trasero y asegurarme de que no vuelvas a estallar hoy.

Mina seguía sonriendo de manera extraña y poniendo a todos incómodos pero nadie sabía por qué.

De pie del otro extremo de la red, en uniforme de volleyball, Rei tenía la mente en blanco y esperaba que alguien le explicara lo que sucedía.

—Para asegurarnos de que esto salga bien —dijo Mina—, pongamos guardametas. Ami, detrás de mí por favor, Michiru, tú irás con Rei.

Michiru asintió y se colocó a espaldas de Rei, Ami hizo lo mismo con Mina, Haruka y Artemis las miraron desde la orilla.

—Yo haré el servicio —dijo Mina sujetando el balón, por un segundo su rostro se ensombreció, tragando duro una gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla, el juego aún no comenzaba y ya sentía el calor del ejercicio ardiendo en su pecho.

Mina arrojó el balón y en el aire lo impactó llevándolo del otro lado de la red.

—¡Punto! —Dijo Haruka.

Rei ni siquiera se movió. Mina jadeó, su corazón latía al ritmo de un maratón. Haruka alzó la ceja.

—¡Rei! ¡Se supone que debes responderme! —Dijo Mina haciendo un mohín—. ¡¿Acaso olvidaste cómo jugar?!

Del otro lado, Michiru entrecerró los ojos. Algo sin duda le ocurría a Mina, algo que parecía estar fuera de su control y se esforzaba por ocultar.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡De acuerdo! —dijo Rei un poco más despierta.

Mina respiró profundo y tomando otro balón volvió a hacer el saque, esta vez Rei lo devolvió.

"Eso es…" Pensó Mina defendiendo y volvió a atacar.

Rei achicó los ojos y reanimada recibió, bloqueó, defendió y atacó a su nivel, en vez de volleyball parecía haberse convertido en un juego de tennis, la bola no había vuelto a tocar el suelo ni una sola vez.

"Lo haces bien…" Pensó Mina mordiendo su labio, en ese punto, sentía el corazón en la garganta. "Vamos, más… dame más…"

Rei comenzó a jadear, su rostro estaba rojo del esfuerzo.

El flequillo cubrió el rostro de Mina y elevando la bola al cielo se encontró alzando los dedos meñique, índice y pulgar e impactó la bola dirigiéndola directamente hacia Rei.

Michiru abrió los ojos, no concebía lo que veía, ¡la cadena de amor se había desatado junto con el balón!

"Te tengo…" Pensó Rei con la mirada fija en su objetivo e imprimó en su ataque, toda la fuerza que tenía.

Rei golpeó el balón y como una llamarada salió disparado de regreso. La cadena se disolvió en el viento y Mina se puso en posición lista para recibir el impacto pero en una acción contundente, Haruka la quitó del blanco y la bola de fuego cayó colisionando formando un cráter en la tierra, el fuego en la bola giró en el agujero hasta extinguirse.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó Sailor Mercury de repente.

¡Del cielo caía una lluvia de balones en llamas! Rei estaba como posesa, lanzaba al cielo una y otra y otra bolas de fuego, su mente estaba en otra parte, parecía haberse perdido con la adrenalina.

_Nicholas bombeaba una y otra y otra vez entre sus piernas, Rei se estremeció debajo sintiendo cómo la llenaba, cómo su semen era disparado a lo más profundo._

"Más…" Rei se mordió el labio.

_En su mente Nicholas terminaba en ella incontables veces, e incontables veces ella jadeaba, se estremecía y se retorcía en éxtasis. El esperma fluyó de entre sus piernas, brotó entre sus glúteos, escurrió de sus labios, goteó de sus pezones, empapó sus senos, manó de su boca… El potente chorro incluso le bañó la cara. Nicholas refregó la punta de su miembro en sus labios._

Haruka y Mina corrían frenéticas esquivando la lluvia de fuego.

—¡Maremoto… de Neptuno!

—¡Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio! ¡Estallen!

Las bolas de fuego se convirtieron en pesadas rocas de hielo que cayeron en la tierra no menos peligrosas que las anteriores, cuando hubo pasado, Haruka y Mina respiraron aliviadas y agotadas se escurrieron en el suelo, por otro lado; Rei estaba empapada por la ola que se le había venido encima.

—Lo siento… —dijo Rei—, creo… que me dejé llevar…

—Tienes que controlarte —dijo Mercury.

"No lo entiendo… ¿por qué esta vez el agua fue suficiente?..." Pensó Mercury.

Neptune miró a Mina a través de la cancha, podía jurar que había visto la cadena de Venus atacando sin necesidad de transformarse. Mina había estado bastante extraña, más de lo habitual, y la única vez que la había visto actuar así, fue la vez que corrió como demente cargando su corazón puro cuando el enemigo intentó arrebatárselo. Pero, si era cierto que había podido accionar la cadena, ¿por qué nadie más pudo verlo?

Neptune tomó su espejo capaz de develar lo oculto y lo apuntó hacia Mina que se ponía en pie con ayuda de Haruka.

Neptune abrió los ojos al máximo, no sólo había visto la cadena enredada en ella como una serpiente, sino que también había visto el hilo rojo del destino.

—No… no puede… ser…

Repentinamente algo se movió en los arbustos.

—¡Haruka!

Haruka miró a Neptune, comprendiendo el mensaje se precipitó al lugar.

Nadie, sólo marcas de zapatos en la tierra, pero no de cualquier zapato, sino uno muy particular.

"Geta…" Pensó Haruka.

—Bien —dijo Mina tras la conmoción—, con esto debe ser suficiente, no creo que después de lo de hoy Rei vuelva a tener problemas de inanición.

—Querrás decir de ignición —dijo Artemis.

—Sí, lo que sea. Mercury, Neptune, pueden quedarse como precaución pero no creo que sea necesario, lo dejo a su consideración.

Detrás de ella, Haruka la miraba cruzada de brazos, de nuevo alguien más estaba dando órdenes.

—Yo… debo irme, ustedes tampoco se queden demasiado, no tarda en venir el personal de vigilancia.

Todas se miraron entre sí, definitivamente había algo muy raro en ella.

—Las veré luego —dijo Mina al marcharse—. Artemis.

—Sí. Cuídense chicas —dijo él echándose a correr detrás de ella.

—¿No creen que Mina lo está tomando a la ligera? —Preguntó Haruka.

Con una mirada de escrutinio, Michiru la miró alejarse.

. . . .

—¿Mina? ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Artemis desde afuera de la puerta de baño tras haber vuelto a casa.

—Sí —respondió desganada desde adentro.

Su tono no convenció al gato, sabía que algo sucedía, pero decidió dejarlo así y esperar el momento correcto.

Artemis caminó a la ventana abierta de la habitación y saltando se sentó en el alféizar, la luna brillaba en lo alto y el viento suave acarició delicadamente la cortina.

—Pronto habrá un eclipse —dijo, y sin más, saltó por la ventana.

En el interior del baño, el cuarto estaba lleno de vapor, en la bañera Mina se sumergía repasando lo ocurrido.

—No quería hacerlo… no debí decirlo…

_El flequillo le cubrió el rostro y alzando los dedos meñique, índice y pulgar lanzó la bola al cielo._

_"Love me, chain". Dijo por lo bajo y golpeó el balón al tiempo que la cadena salía proyectada hacia Rei._

Acomplejada, Mina sacudió la cabeza y con una mano se cubrió el rostro.

—Quería tomarla. Quería hacerlo, quise… atarla…

Avergonzada se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

_Mars estaba desnuda frente a ella. Detrás de la máscara de Sailor V; Venus la inmovilizó con la cadena. Los eslabones cruzaban entre las piernas de Mars y presionaban sus pechos haciendo sobresalir sus pezones. Venus tensó la cadena, Mars exclamó excitada, el signo de su planeta se dibujó en su frente. Venus notó la humedad entre las piernas de Mars. La cadena abrió sus muslos y la punta en el extremo se alzó como una serpiente y deslizándose en su entrepierna con un movimiento violento se clavó dentro de ella. Mars gritó._

Mina abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida en la bañera; algo le había venido entre las piernas, llevando la mano entre sus muslos lo tocó; el hilo de fluido brilló en sus dedos, su rostro estaba sonrojado y la punta de la cadena se alzó como un animal a su costado.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses… —dijo como si le entendiera.

Mina alzó los dedos a la altura de su mentón y como un bálsamo lo frotó en sus labios; seguido de eso, regresó la mano entre sus piernas. Con un gemido, el agua de la bañera se meció derramándose por el borde.


	6. Love, death and fire

.

**6**

**Love, Death and Fire**

Cerca del mediodía del día siguiente, un par de figuras llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —Gritaron desde adentro—. ¿Sí?, ¿diga? —dijo Serena al abrir.

Frente a ella Mina y Haruka estaban bastante serias, algo inusual para Mina que sólo se ponía seria cuando algo era realmente importante.

Serena no pudo más que preocuparse. Invitándolas a pasar, las guió a su habitación donde les sirvió té y se sentó frente a ellas. Durante unos segundos, ambas permanecieron en angustioso silencio.

—¿Dónde está Rini? —Preguntó Haruka.

—Rini, pues… —Serena bajó la mirada recordando los motivos por los que ella misma tampoco había estado en casa—. Estos últimos días se ha estado quedado con Setsuna y Hotaru, creí que debías saberlo.

—Ah, lo lamento —dijo Haruka—, supongo que he… "hemos" —corrigió—, estado un poco ausentes.

Serena miró a Mina que estaba demasiado callada contemplando la mesa.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó buscando su mirada.

—No —Mina soltó con rapidez—. Las cosas se han estado complicando con respecto a Rei.

Mina cerró los ojos.

_La cadena de Venus mantenía suspendida a Mars atada de manos, con la cadera de Mars a la altura de su rostro, los dedos de Venus se pasearon por el oscuro vello de la diosa de fuego haciéndola estremecer; un ligero temblor de ansioso nerviosismo la sacudió, su agitado pecho subió y bajó expectante. La enguantada mano de Venus se deslizó entre sus piernas, con los dedos embebidos en su humedad la penetró. Mars respingó excitada y su erecto clítoris sobresalió entre los pliegues, Venus lo besó, y lo apresó entre sus labios._

Mina tragó duro al abrir los ojos.

—Tememos que esto pueda agravarse —dijo con mirada severa.

—¿Por qué no habían acudido a mí antes? —Preguntó Serena.

—Estamos tratando de llevar a cabo nuestras funciones como futuras guardianas de la corona —respondió Haruka.

—Consideramos que no debemos molestarte a menos que sea algo importante —dijo Mina.

—Pero chicas, ¿desde cuándo hacen esto? Saben que somos amigas y yo… yo aún no estoy lista para ese cargo. Sé que son las líderes, pero por favor no me excluyan. Rei es tan importante para mí como para ustedes.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Haruka—. Pero el milenio de Plata se acerca y en cuanto a Rei, hasta ahora hemos podido manejarlo pero…

—Setsuna dijo que esto es un caso en el que no debemos bajar la guardia —dijo Serena.

—Estamos conscientes de eso —dijo Mina—. Sólo vinimos a informarte. Otra de las razones por las que lo guardamos, es que creemos que no hay nada que Sailor Moon pueda hacer para contrarrestarlo, hasta ahora nuestro único apoyo han sido Neptune y Mercury pero puede que en algún punto no sea suficiente y termine por agotarlas.

—¿Y qué hay de las demás chicas? —Preguntó Serena.

Haruka y Mina se miraron entre sí.

—Esta mañana —dijo Mina—; la enfrentamos a Lita.

—Digamos que las cosas… —continuó Haruka—. No resultaron del todo bien…

En el dojo, Lita estaba en posición lista para atacar a Rei que firme la esperaba. No siendo muy conocedora de los movimientos de judo, decidió esperar al primero. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Sólo tenía que derribarla. Aunque Lita era mucho más alta y más fuerte. Rei comenzó a dudar.

"Puedo hacerlo…" Se dijo Rei a sí misma otra vez. "Puedo hacerlo".

—No tendré piedad —dijo Lita.

—No la necesito —respondió Rei.

—¡Oigan!, ¡tranquilas! —Exclamó Haruka desde la orilla.

—¡Sí, sólo es una prueba! —Dijo Mina.

"No… esto no es una prueba…" Pensó Lita. "¿Cómo alguien como ella puede ser más letal que yo?"

—¡Bien! ¡Aquí voy!

Con un grito Lita se lanzó al ataque.

—La va a matar… —dijo Mina cubriéndose los labios.

Después de lo que había presenciado, Haruka no supo que pensar, pero sí, creyó que Lita estaba exagerando.

"Aquí viene, aquí viene…" Pensó Rei preparándose.

Lita tomó el hombro izquierdo de Rei y su manga derecha y se giró con la cadera dándole la espalda, llevando la pierna izquierda hacia atrás levantó a Rei suspendiéndola en el aire dejándola paralela al piso.

"¡¿Qué?!" Por un segundo Rei no supo qué hacer. "Oh no, te irás conmigo". Pensó aferrándose a ella.

Lita aún no terminaba el movimiento cuando Rei sujetó la solapa de su _judogi_ y con un gesto de batalla intentó luchar pero en vez de eso sus manos se encendieron. Lita exclamó alterada, Rei también estaba asombrada y soltándose cayó al piso, en un instante Lita estaba en llamas.

—¡Oh no! ¡Quítatelo!, ¡quítatelo! —Gritó Mina.

—¡No puedo! ¡Lo até demasiado!

—Mich… —Haruka volvió los ojos atrás, Michiru se había quedado dormida junto a la puerta y esa mañana Ami se había ausentado para investigar por su cuenta—. Mina, las puertas.

—¡Sí!

Dándose prisa Mina abrió de par en par las puertas corredizas y mientras Lita luchaba por apagar el fuego con sus manos, Haruka corrió hacia ella como en embestida, Lita apenas se dio cuenta temió por su vida, ¡una mueca de terror se dibujó en su cara! Haruka la tomó de las solapas y dejándose ir de espaldas hacia el suelo, con un pie sobre su abdomen arrojó a Lita fuera del dojo lanzándola al estanque. Con un grito Lita voló por el aire y cayó estrellándose en el agua. Segundos después salió furiosa a la superficie.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó levantándose empapada—. ¡¿Quién crees que soy?! ¡¿El maldito Ranma 1/2?!

—¡Allá va! —Gritó Haruka.

Rei salió volando también directo hacia Lita.

—¡Espera! ¡No!

Ambas chicas gritaron y sujetándose de Lita, Rei cayó con ella al agua.

Lita sacudió la cabeza al levantarse.

—Rei, ¿estás bien? —Le ofreció su mano.

—Sí, yo… —dijo Rei sentándose en el fondo—, siento lo de…

Rei abrió los ojos, el pecho de Lita estaba totalmente descubierto bajo la chaqueta del _judogi_, sus senos colgaban voluptuosos frente a su cara. Con un sangrado nasal Rei se fue de espalda haciendo ignición en el agua.

—Rei, ¡Rei! —exclamó Lita preocupada.

La sacerdotisa poco a poco perdía la conciencia y escuchaba su nombre cada vez más lejos.

—¡Rei!, ¡Rei!

_"Mars… Mars…" Le llamaban._

_ Delicados dedos se arrastraron con una caricia des entrelazando su mano, una sensual silueta se meció sobre su cuerpo, besaba su cuello y su hombro; ella gemía, arqueaba la espalda y se estremecía bajo ella._

—¡Agua! ¡Traigan agua! —Se escuchó la voz de Mina al fondo.

—¿Agua? ¡¿Qué no ves que está en el agua?! —Exclamó Haruka.

—¡No te veo ayudándome a apagarla! —Dijo Mina salpicándola con el agua del estanque donde se sumergía.

_"Mars…" Murmuraban en su oído con una voz tersa y sensual._

Rei fluctuaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

—¡¿Por qué no llevas nada puesto?! —Exclamó Haruka como histérica.

Apenas lo notó, Lita cubrió sus pechos con rapidez.

—¡Llevaba un vendaje debajo! —Explicó.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que lo usaras?!

—¡Es tradicional!

—Ah, ya… ¡¿te crees Ukyo acaso?!

_"Mars…"_

—¡Ukyo, Ryoga!, ¡basta! —dijo Mina.

"¿Ryoga?" Pensaron las otras dos.

_ Rei mordió su labio. Delicadas manos delinearon su cintura y sintió un par de duros pezones clavándose en sus pechos. Rei gimió y los redondeados senos se frotaron sobre los suyos, al ritmo de sus caderas el suave y delicado cuerpo abría sus piernas y se acoplaba entre las de ella. Rei la escuchó gemir, enredando los dedos en su largo cabello Rei se abrazó a ella y hundiendo las uñas en sus glúteos la presionó contra su cadera. Con ansiedad besó su cuello y sintió su propia humedad uniéndose a la de ella, sintió la fricción de su cuerpo, la suavidad y la tibieza de su piel y se sintió estremecer. Escuchó los gemidos en su oído, una lágrima corrió en su mejilla y mordiendo su lóbulo lo sintió venir, su corazón latió con rapidez y su voz se hizo cada vez más fuerte, acarició su largo cabello y con un grito de éxtasis abrió los ojos._

La luz era fuerte y brillante, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara.

_"Mars…"_

—Rei. ¿Puedes escucharme? Rei…

Una sombra apareció ante ella, una silueta borrosa que no lograba identificar.

_"Mars…"_

—Rei…

Sumergida en el estanque Mina la sujetaba en sus brazos. Rei acarició su largo cabello.

_"Mars…"_

—Rei… todo va a estar bien, Rei…

_Tras el climax, Mars acarició el largo cabello dorado._

—Rei, por favor despierta…

_ "Mars…"_

—Rei…

Rei abrió los ojos, el azul. Lo primero que vio, fue el azul del cielo.

—Rei.

_"Mars"._

—Rei.

Rei buscó la voz que le hablaba y centrándose en la silueta, por fin distinguió el azul en sus pupilas.

—Vi… —murmuró, y cerrando los ojos otra vez durmió.

—¿Bi? —Preguntó Mina—. ¿Bi? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué está bi-en? ¿Qué?

Haruka levantó la ceja, cubriéndose el pecho Lita miró a una y otra sin saber.

Mina seguía pensativa en la habitación de Serena.

—Básicamente… eso fue lo que pasó —dijo Haruka tras contar lo sucedido.

—Ya veo… ¿y cómo está Michiru? —Preguntó Serena—. No suele dormir en batalla.

—Bueno, tampoco es que fuera una —dijo Haruka.

—Está exhausta de vigilar a Rei día y noche —dijo Mina.

—Entiendo. ¿Y ella está bien?

—Sí, parece que gasta una cantidad de energía importante cada vez que se enciende —explicó Mina—. Por eso pierde el conocimiento pero…

—Después de eso está bien —completó Haruka—, de hecho, parece que se recarga con cada desmayo. Ami está buscando las causas.

—Comprendo —dijo Serena—. Agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo de venir a informarme luego de tan agobiante situación.

Haruka alzó la ceja, sintió que Serena se estaba volviendo diplomática.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Haruka de pronto—. Es muy extraño que siendo una sacerdotisa, Rei tenga tanto interés en el sexo, y… la clase de sueños que tiene, parecen ser muy… vívidos, no parecen venir de alguien tan casto.

—Rei no es virgen —soltó Mina mirando la mesa.

Serena y Haruka callaron sorprendidas.

—Pero… —dijo Haruka—. Creí que… había tomado los votos.

—Me lo dijo. Una vez, en su casa.

Serena saltó en su lugar.

—Espera, no me digas que mi Darien…

Mina negó y continuó.

—Se llama Kaido. Trabaja con su padre. Me lo dijo una vez que la visite para leer mangas, guardó una foto de él en uno.

—Un momento —dijo Haruka—. ¿Es un adulto? Rei aún no cumple la mayoría de edad.

Mina evito su mirada acusadora.

—Pero, la conocí a los 14 —dijo Usagi.

—Ella no era más joven que ustedes la primera vez que lo hicieron —contesto Mina sin poder disimular el enfado, sentía que la estaban juzgando.

"16" Recordaron Harka y Usagi.

Haruka entorno los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que Mina supiera esas cosas tan privadas? Y las fechas, no coincidían con lo que conocían.

—Ehmm... Mina —dijo Serena—, no creo que debas revelarnos estas cosas que son tan personales de Rei.

—No me lo prohibió, de todas maneras confiamos en ustedes, y dada la situación, no creo que sea algo que deba ocultarse.

Las tres bajaron la mirada en silencio.

—Gracias por recibirnos —dijo Mina inclinándose en la puerta principal.

—Chicas, siempre voy a recibirlas —dijo Serena cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

Por un segundo Haruka sintió como si viera a la reina misma.

—Mina… —dijo Serena—. No tomes esto tan en serio.

Mina se giró extendiendo su cabello.

—Protocolo. Mero protocolo —dijo adelantándose a la calle.

Haruka aún no entendía lo que le sucedía, quizá Mina sí se estaba convirtiendo en una líder.

—Haruka —llamó Serena.

—¿Sí?

—Vigílala por favor.

—Sí, nos encargaremos de Rei, no tienes por qué…

—No. Mina.

Haruka la miró con asombro y asintió.

Mina caminó sola por la calle, iba encorvada, cubriéndose la cara negaba y hablaba con sigo misma pronunciando palabras ininteligibles.

—¡Reflejo… submarino!

¡El poder de Neptune se dirigía a ella! Mina miró de reojo y la cadena la cubrió como un capullo, girando sobre su cuerpo la protegió como un escudo; al deshacerse apareció Sailor Venus, el antifaz de Sailor V le cubrió la cara; con fuerza Venus sujetó la tensa línea de cadena, lista para atacar apenas la soltara. Apretando los dientes Venus cortó la cadena con la mano libre formando su espada y se lanzó al combate. Neptune se preparó para recibirla pero en vez de eso se escuchó el choque de espadas.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? —Preguntó Uranus defendiendo con su _"Space sword_". Por alguna razón, un antifaz también le cubrió la cara.

Detrás de ellas, Neptune se llevó los nudillos a los labios, algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

—Es una subordinada —dijo Venus—, ¿qué derecho tiene para atacarme?

Neptune abrió los ojos, esa no podía ser la misma Mina que conocían.

—Estoy segura de que tiene una razón.

—Siempre un caballero, ¿no Uranus?

—Siempre.

—De no ser por mí, ¡ella no significaría nada!

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Exclamó Uranus.

Ambas _sailors_ combatieron con sus espadas, el choque de las armas hacía eco en el callejón, presionando la hoja de su espada contra la de Uranus, Venus la miró con desdén.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo entre dientes y con un empuje hacia atrás puso distancia entre ellas.

Con un ágil movimiento Venus empuñó su espada con ambas manos, la colocó a su diestra apuntando a su oponente y subiéndola a la altura de sus ojos dijo:

—_Heartbreaker_.

Uranus sonrió confiada, estaba lista para contraatacar, entonces Neptune lo vio, se estaba repitiendo, junto a la hoja de la espada la cadena le seguía, ¡no había forma de que Uranus lo viera! Neptune corrió y usando su espejo invocó al escudo. La espada de Venus se detuvo a centímetros de él. El corazón de Neptune latió con fuerza, estaba segura de que recibiría el impacto, bajando la mirada la cadena había atravesado el escudo e incluso su pecho, pero, ¿por qué? Entonces, la sangre cayó a sus pies, una voz ahogada se escuchó a su espalda.

—Neptune…

Neptune estaba de piedra con los ojos muy abiertos cuando escuchó el cuerpo caer detrás de ella. Al volverse, Uranus estaba en el suelo, la cadena apenas se desencajaba del pecho de Uranus y corría sangrienta por el suelo y subía por el atravesado pecho de Neptune quién tocaba su corazón mirándola pasar sin herirle, transparente, etérea. Neptune se giró hacia Venus, la cadena corría por el suelo como una serpiente de vuelta a su amo.

—Sólo podía haber un corazón roto —dijo Venus—. Y ese era el tuyo.

Venus se volvió dándole la espalda y añadió:

—Siempre hay uno que ama más.

Neptune se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo sin saber qué hacer, estaba dolida y aterrada.

"Sólo quería verla actuar…" Pensó. "Sólo quería… ver…"

—Uranus…

Neptune puso las manos sobre el pecho de la rubia como queriendo contener la hemorragia pero era tarde.

"No…"

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus asombrados ojos que aún no procesaban lo sucedido.

"No, no…"

Neptune se miró las manos ensangrentadas.

_"Sólo nos quedan estas manos manchadas de sangre, y aceptar nuestra muerte, nada más". _Recordó las palabras de Uranus en otra batalla.

Las manos de Neptune temblaron incontrolablemente.

_"Todas somos capaces de dañar a otros" Dijo Haruka en la reunión del templo._

_"Sí, ¿no has escuchado que el amor mata?" Respondió Mina. _

"El amor mata".

Trastornada, Neptune se llevó las manos a la cabeza y habiendo perdido la razón, elevó un desgarrador grito a los cielos.

Los ojos granate de Setsuna brillaron en casa. Hotaru la miró de reojo.

Sailor Venus caminaba y el sonido de la cadena la acompañaba cuando de pronto algo cayó del cielo hiriendo su cara.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! —Gritó Artemis sobre el muro.

Venus escupió la sangre del rasguño en su labio.

—El amor duele —dijo.

—No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, de todas las veces que te has equivocado, ¡esta ha sido la peor!

Entonces Artemis miró al cielo, Venus se giró y lo vio, una ola tan grande como un rascacielos se le venía encima. Venus miró las armas en sus manos, no servían contra ese ataque, la única con poder para frenarlo, era Mercury.

—¡Tss!

Sailor Neptune apareció levitando sobre la ola, su mirada era dura y fría como el hielo y su cabello se movía como olas en la tempestad.

—_Water grave_ —dijo.

Venus contempló su fin, la enorme ola se venía abajo y cerró los ojos, esperando.

—_Fire_ —dijeron a su espalda.

Un grito aún peor le hizo abrir los ojos, el cuerpo de Neptune sin vida y envuelto en llamas, fue devorado por la ola misma. Venus apenas alcanzó a ver a Mars, de su mano brotaron lenguas de fuego.

En el vacío oscuro Sailor Pluto chocó su báculo contra la tierra y la esfera granate se desprendió hacia su mano, un reloj de arena giró dentro de ella. Los ojos rubí de Sailor Pluto brillaron en la oscuridad.

—_Retry_.

El reloj en la esfera se detuvo y forzado a girar en sentido contrario, la esfera regresó a su báculo. Perdiendo la transformación Setsuna cayó exhausta en la alfombra de vuelta en su habitación, el acostumbrado sonido de un reloj en su corazón, sonó como un cronómetro acelerándolo, con dolor se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Con la muerte vendrá el final —dijo Hotaru cruzada de brazos desde el marco de la puerta—. Es la primera vez.

—Espero sea la última —jadeó Setsuna.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

Las patas de Artemis corrieron ágiles en el asfalto.

"Bien, aquí voy". Pensó Neptune desde los arbustos mirando a Venus andar sola murmurando por la calle.

—¡Neptune! —Exclamó Artemis saltando desde un árbol.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—Te agradeceré, que no intervengas —dijo Artemis—. Yo soy responsable por Mina. Yo me haré cargo. Díselo a Haruka por favor.

Neptune seguía sin entender cuando escuchó unos pasos.

—¿Neptune?, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Haruka—. ¿Quién está con Rei?

—Ahmm… —No supo responder.

A distancia una columna de fuego se alzó sobre las casas como una llamarada, ambas se prepararon para acudir.

Tras el ataque de fuego, del capullo de cadena emergió una enmascarada Sailor Venus. Con un aire de superioridad, Mars la miró desde el muro, entonces, de la nada, su mirada se suavizó.

—Vi… Venus… —murmuró.

Venus abrió los ojos y su antifaz desapareció cuando Mars perdió su transformación y Rei cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

—Es hora de que despiertes, Lady Venus.

Desconcertada y con el corazón palpitado fuerte en su pecho, Venus vio al gato blanco mirarla desde el muro.


End file.
